


Creating New Attendants

by TakeYourHeart



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, Lactation, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeYourHeart/pseuds/TakeYourHeart
Summary: Igor tasks Elizabeth with finding new attendants for future Velvet Room guests.  She does this by breaking and impregnating as many girls as she can, starting with the girls from SEES.





	1. Elizabeth x SEES

After SEES eliminated the Dark Hour and escaped the Abyss of Time, both the club members and their assistants in the Velvet Room were left with no more tasks to complete. The students had finished playing their part to save the world, and could finally live a normal life. On the other hand, Elizabeth was left with nothing to do, no more guests to attend to. That is, until Igor bestowed upon her one more assignment. She was to acquire more assistants for the Velvet Room to help guide future guests in their own quest to save the world.

To fulfill Igor’s wishes, she met with the students her fate has been intertwined with for the past year, and request their help one last time. However, she only gathered the girls to make this request, and excluded the males. Elizabeth then began to explain her plan to the girls present.

“If you would be willing to save the world one more time, I have an offer for you four. In order to protect the world in the future, I must find mates to birth more attendants for the Velvet Room. Since you girls posses the power of Persona, you are the only ones who can fulfill this task. However, I must inform you in advance that you will be committing the rest of your lives to this job and the Velvet Room. If you don’t want this responsibility, you can refuse, but it could lead to a threat greater than Nyx running amok in the future.”

The girls were speechless at Elizabeth’s bizarre request, none of them knowing how to respond to what Elizabeth proposed. This decision, while certainly strange, would determine the outcome of the rest of their lives. Aigis was the first to respond, and did so with a question. “How would I even be able to birth your children with my body?” Elizabeth replied, “I will bestow upon you a human body if you accept my request. After all, you already gained a human soul throughout your journey.”

“I accept,” Aigis responded to the surprise of the other girls, “even if I must sacrifice myself, it is worth it to protect the world in the same way he did.” Mitsuru responded shortly after and surprised the others even more than Aigis did, “I will also fulfill your request, Elizabeth. I have already devoted my life up until now to fighting shadows. If this is the best thing I can do to combat this threat, then I will swear my life to this assignment.”

Fuuka also gave a response similar to her teammates. “Elizabeth, I will help you if it means I can save others.” After seeing her fellow SEES members all agree to help Elizabeth, Yukari finally gave her reply. “I have many more things I wanted to see in this world, so I was planning on refusing. However, I can’t do that anymore after seeing all of you agree to this. I learned in the Abyss of Time that I should stay with you all and trust your judgement, so if you all agree then I will go with you.”

“Excellent,” Elizabeth replied, “Whenever you girls are ready to begin, meet me at the Paulownia Mall and I will guide you to the Velvet Room. Be sure to wrap up any loose ends you still have in this world before coming.” The girls nodded before heading their separate ways for now. Two nights later, the girls assembled at the meeting location. “I’m glad to see your all here,” Elizabeth stated, “now follow me.” The girls walked into an alleyway at the back of the mall and saw the glowing blue door to the Velvet Room. Elizabeth went inside, followed quickly by the SEES members.

The girls immediately noticed that they were in a different room then they had been in last time they were here. Instead of an elevator, the room took the form of a giant bedroom. In the center was a giant bed large enough to easily fit all the girls present and then some. They also noticed that the man with the long nose they met last time was absent. However, despite these changes, the room still maintained its blue color pallet.

“Now before we begin there is one last thing I need to take care of,” Elizabeth said as she extended her hand out in front of the girls. Aigis began to glow and when the others could see her again, she had taken human form. In addition to this, the other three members were left completely nude.

Each of the girl standing before Elizabeth was a goddess in their own right. Mitsuru boasted the largest breasts of the quartet, her massive tits showing her maturity compared to her teammates. She also had a decent sized ass, not absurd in size, but still enough to turn on anyone who sees it. Next to her, Yukari’s bust was a bit smaller, but definitely still large enough to give an amazing titjob. However, her rear end surpassed that of her senpai in size. Her large breasts and ass would make it difficult for those lusting after her to decide which they like better.

With the third member of SEES, Fuuka, it was much more clear cut than with Yukari where people are looking. Her breasts, while not flat, were nothing compared to the other girls’ busts. However, her ass exceeded all expectations. Her ass far outclassed her peers in size, and was large enough to make even the most devoted of tit lovers lust after her. Finally, Aigis’s new body given to her by Elizabeth was also drop dead gorgeous, similar to Yukari, Aigis was well endowed in both breasts and ass, but slightly surpassed Yukari’s ass size. Yukari still had a slight edge when it came to breasts however. Despite Elizabeth giving Aigis a more well endowed body during her transformation, her other features remained basically the same, just replacing metal with flesh.

“Take your positions on the bed so we may begin,” Elizabeth instructed. Once the girls were in position, Elizabeth shed her own clothing. The girls on the bed were all astonished by the white hair goddess’s form. Her breasts far surpassed the large ones possessed by Mitsuru and her ass was far larger than even Fuuka’s. Her body was perfect enough to even make straight women fall for her charms. But these weren’t even her most noteworthy features. Between her legs, the attendant had a massive addition the girls were not prepared to see. Elizabeth had a gigantic cock surpassing 20 inches in length, and just as ludicrously thick as it was long. The titan between her legs was rock hard and standing proud, likely because of the attractive forms Elizabeth had her eyes on.

Upon seeing it, Yukari shouted, “I was expecting something like this since you said we would be having your children, but not something that absurdly huge!” “How do you expect us to fit something so large inside of us!?” Fuuka questioned. “This was as small as I was willing to go,” Elizabeth replied, “We of The Velvet Room have the ability to change our size as we see fit. This is the smallest size I’m willing to use without sacrificing my own pleasure. My sister is much more generous than I am, so if she was assigned this task she likely would have started smaller. However, you girls are working with me, so you’ll just have to get used to my size. Now, all of you will start by sucking on it.”

The four girls, still intimidated by the massive member, began to crawl towards Elizabeth reluctantly and slowly. “What are you waiting for?” Elizabeth questioned, rushing the girls to action. The girls finally arrived at Elizabeth’s slab of meat and reluctantly began to work on it. Mitsuru, being the oldest, took her position at the cock’s head and began circling her tongue around it. Meanwhile Yukari took a position to Elizabeth’s left and Fuuka went to her right. They both began licking and sucking the shaft from their respective sides. Finally, Aigis took her position between the attendant’s legs and began licking her pussy, testing out her new human tongue.

“Ah, you girls feel divine,” Elizabeth moaned seductively, “it’s been a long time since I’ve been able to use this thing, and I’ve certainly been missing out.” The girls blushed at this complement, and Elizabeth noticed the girls were becoming increasingly comfortable with these sexual acts. As a reward for the complement, the girls upped their efforts to pleasure Elizabeth. Mitsuru took Elizabeth’s head into her mouth and began sucking, while the girls on her sides also began sucking deeper. Yukari and Fuuka were practically making out at this point with Elizabeth’s massive cock between them, allowing her to reap the benefits from both girls’ wet kisses. Aigis responded by plunging her tongue into Elizabeth’s snatch, causing her greater pleasure. The five sexy women continued in this position for awhile before changing up their approach.

Now Elizabeth was laying back on the bed with her massive shaft sticking straight up in the air. On all sides, her cock was then surrounded by the massive breasts of Mitsuru, Yukari, and Aigis, making for a divine triple titfuck. Below them, Fuuka was laying ass up while fingering Elizabeth’s pussy, enhancing the experience that much more. Just the sight of the three girls’ breasts colliding, nipples stiffening as they pressed into each other, was enough to put the attendant on cloud nine. As if this wasn’t enough, they began placing licks and kisses on her penis’s head. The girls kisses would occasionally overlap, resulting in some lustful exchanges among the SEES members. The intense euphoria felt by Elizabeth proved too much for her, and rendered her unable to speak aside from moans of pleasure.

After a few minutes of this, the attendant’s cock began pulsing, followed shortly by its eruption. Elizabeth’s hot cum was launched into the air like lava from a volcano before showering the girls with her sticky load. The big breasted babes responsible had their hair, faces, and chests coated in an inhuman amount of semen, with a little bit even reaching Fuuka’s back and ass. This sight only made Elizabeth hornier, getting her more excited to fuck and impregnate each one of them. 

The SEES members began to lick themselves clean, Fuuka assisting Aigis to clean herself. The addictive taste of Elizabeth’s cum triggered a change in all four of the girls. While they initially had reservations about having sex with Elizabeth, each one of them was now eager for more. The girls immediately lined up side by side, spread their legs, and said in unison, “Please fuck our pussies with your massive dick!” “Just a little bit of cum caused this much of a change?” Elizabeth thought to herself, “I’ll need to try this for myself later.” The girls’ new behavior made Elizabeth hornier than anything that had come before, causing her dick to harden and grow. The massive cock now surpassed two feet in length, and was ready to fulfill its purpose.

Elizabeth decided to start with the leftmost girl in the line and work her way right, meaning the first girl she would fuck would be the Kirijo heiress. “Mitsuru Kirijo, as the oldest of the girls present you will lead by example, and be the first to bear my children,” Elizabeth told the girls as she lined up with the heiress’s pussy. “Thank you, Elizabeth-san! Now use my body to fulfill your desires!” Mitsuru exclaimed as her mistress entered her.

The other girls watched in awe as Elizabeth began pounding the redhead with her two foot cock. “AAAAHHHH!!!” Mitsuru began to yell lovingly, “THIS COCK IS TOO AMAZING!!! DON’T STOP FUCKING ME!!!” “I wasn’t planning on it,” replied Elizabeth. Mitsuru then wrapped her legs around the attendant’s waist, pushing her dick farther inside her, and her arms around the girls neck, pulling her face close for a kiss. Red and white hair tangled together as the two passionately made out. Their massive tits collided at the same time as their tongues, turning on Elizabeth even more and increasing the speed and depth of her thrusts. Mitsuru was orgasming with each and every thrust, degenerating her into a primal being with only her lust still intact.

The other girls, seeing Mitsuru take this initiative, broke free from their daze and went to join the two in their passionate love making. Once the attendant and the redhead broke their kiss, Yukari jumped on top of Mitsuru and stole her lips, starting her own intense make out session. Meanwhile, Aigis and Fuuka has each latched onto one of Elizabeth’s teats and began sucking them like babies feeding from their mother. With each and every second that passed, Elizabeth’s euphoria grew larger and larger, bringing her close to her inevitable release.

“Kirijo, it is time for me to inseminate you, are you prepared to become pregnant with my children?” Elizabeth asked. “YES, I WANT NOTHING MORE THAT YOUR CUM INSIDE MY PUSSY!!! ELIZABETH-SAMA, PLEASE IMPREGNATE ME WITH AS MANY CHILDREN AS YOU WANT!!!” Mitsuru broke from her kiss with Yukari to shout as she felt Elizabeth’s massive cock pulse again. 

“Ahhh...” Elizabeth moaned as she felt her fertile load release from her dick and enter the redhead’s vagina. The two both felt Elizabeth’s cum rush past Mitsuru’s cervix and into her womb. Neither girl doubted for a second that the redhead’s impregnation was successful, and that a new Kirijo heir or heiress was conceived. The load, being far too large for Mitsuru to handle, began rushing out of Mitsuru’s pussy once every inch of her insides had been filled to capacity.

However, once Mitsuru’s pussy was full, Elizabeth realized that she was far from finished releasing her load. She decided to take advantage of the Takeba girl positioned directly above the Kirijo heiress. While still releasing gallons of cum, the attendant pulled her dick out of the redhead and quickly moved it up to Yukari’s pussy, spraying some more of her semen onto the two girls tits in the process. After quickly lining up with the younger girl, Elizabeth thrust her entire length inside, beginning her second conquest of the night.

Things happened too fast for Yukari to process. One second she was kissing her sempai passionately, the next she had an oversized cock jammed inside her pussy from behind. Mitsuru was broken and disoriented from Elizabeth’s use of her body, but the abruptness with which Yukari was taken amplified this by ten times. “Yukari Takeba, you will be the second to be impregnated by me,” Elizabeth stated as her cum rushed into Yukari’s pussy. In the span of a few short seconds, Yukari felt the greatest pleasure of her life come and go, instantly bringing her to orgasm. Yukari felt the attendant’s cock enter her pussy, she felt her cum fill every inch of her insides, and she felt the conception of Elizabeth’s child within her.

Still, even after filling the Takeba to capacity, Elizabeth’s load had not yet ceased. She decide to remove her cock yet again and aimed it upward, showering all five girls, including herself, in her majestic semen. Once her release had ended, Elizabeth backed away and observed the results of her work. Mitsuru and Yukari laid cuddled together, covered in cum and passed out from the intense euphoria they both experienced. “I didn’t expect the prim and proper Kirijo heiress to have such a wild side. Takeba and her really make the perfect tag team.” Elizabeth’s eyes then drifted to the other two girls, who had still yet to receive their own loads and children.

Elizabeth licked some of her cum that had landed on her off of her cheek and savored her own taste before swallowing. “I see why this stuff is so addictive, if I were anybody else I might be broken by it too,” Elizabeth commented. “Now, its time for you two to get the same treatment as your friends over there. Fuuka Yamagishi, you are up next. Are you prepared to mother my children?” “Yes,” Fuuka replied as she turned around and got on all fours, “Please use me to make your children, ones that will help protect the world someday.” Elizabeth’s eyes locked onto the teal haired schoolgirl’s ass as she felt herself getting excited once again.

Elizabeth got into position behind Fuuka, her dick still at full mast and ready for action. However, unlike her first two conquests, Elizabeth did not plunge her cock straight into Fuuka’s pussy. Instead, she placed her dick between the girl’s massive ass cheeks and began thrusting. Even with Fuuka’s giant rear end, it still could not contain Elizabeth’s overwhelming length, and her head could be seen thrusting into the air over the smaller girl’s back. However, the majority of her length was cushioned between Fuuka’s ass cheeks, so Elizabeth was still left impressed.

As she thrust, Elizabeth grabbed both sides of Fuuka’s ass, pushing it together and giving Elizabeth’s cock an even tighter canyon to slide through. This squeezing was only interrupted when the attendant would occasionally slap Fuuka’s ass, eliciting moans from the smaller girl. “Your ass is impressive, Yamagishi, I’ve always had a preference for breasts, but you just might make me reconsider,” Elizabeth complemented the girl as she began thrusting faster. “Thank you, Elizabeth-sama,” Fuuka replied, struggling to say anything more due to the pleasure she was feeling.

“I’m going to start on your pussy now,” Elizabeth said as she moved her hands to the girl’s hips and stopped the assjob. She then pulled back and quickly thrust herself into Fuuka’s depths, tearing through her virginity before she could even respond. Only now did Elizabeth remember that she didn’t have to deal with Mitsuru or Yukari’s hymen, likely because of his social links with the two. The sudden jolt of pain and pleasure Fuuka faced as her virginity vanished proved too much for the young girl, as she orgasmed instantly. Fuuka’s mind went blank following this, only able to respond in moans when she felt the attendant’s thrusts.

“Looks like Yamagishi broke even faster than Kirijo,” Elizabeth said as she noticed the change in the girl. It was also at this time that she noticed Aigis also on all fours beside Fuuka, and decided to have some fun with her too. For a few more minutes, Elizabeth continued ramming her cock into the broken girl’s pussy while fingering the former android next to her, causing orgasms in both girls. However, the action with Aigis did not stop Elizabeth from continuing her spanking of Fuuka with her other hand.

As Elizabeth felt her third load of the night approach, she stopped fingering Aigis and planted both of her hands on Fuuka’s hips, preparing for a barrage of intense thrusts. “It is time to conceive the third child,” Elizabeth announced as she began her powerful thrusting, each one paired with an orgasm from Fuuka. These thrusts finally concluded when Elizabeth rammed her cock into the teal haired girl’s depths and began releasing her load. Much like the two who came before her, Fuuka’s insides were completely filled with cum, assuring her pregnancy. However, after being filled, Elizabeth quickly shoved her cock into Fuuka’s ass, where she deposited the rest of her semen.

After Elizabeth stopped her release, she pulled out of Fuuka and left the girl on the bed, passed out with cum leaking from both her holes. “Now, Aigis, only you remain. Not only as part of this assignment, but as a guest of The Velvet Room that I’ve come to care for I ask you, are you prepared to be impregnated with my children?” Aigis replied, “Without him, I would not have the life I have been granted, and he would never have met me and changed my life without your help. For that and your help in the Abyss of Time, I am indebted to you. If I can do anything for you, whether it be saving the world or just satisfying your lust, I will do it. I will bear your children if that is what you wish.”

Elizabeth smiled at Aigis’s reply before laying down with her cock pointed straight into the air. “Aigis, show me your resolve by riding my cock,” Elizabeth ordered. Obeying the command, the android hovered over the attendant’s massive dick before descending, ripping through her new body’s virginity. However, unlike Fuuka, Aigis maintained her composure through both the pleasure and pain. Once she had taken Elizabeth’s monster cock to its base, Aigis began to bounce on it.

“This pussy is a perfect fit for my cock, probably because I made it specifically to for my own personal use,” Elizabeth revealed. “I’m happy you are enjoying it, Elizabeth-san,” Aigis replied, “Would you like me to go faster?” Elizabeth replied “Yes, go as fast as you can,” before Aigis increased the speed of her bounces. Much to her surprise, her speed in this human body was slower than her old robot form. However, her top speed was still enough to elicit moans from Elizabeth, so she did not dwell on this for too long.

After a few minutes of this had past, Elizabeth made her move. Without warning, the white haired goddess pressed Aigis’s breasts together, bringing her nipples close. She then leaned up and latched onto the former android’s chest, taking both of her tits into her mouth. Aigis let out a moan in response, which was then amplified by Elizabeth’s next move. She reached her hands down to Aigis’s large ass and began groping it, squeezing with one hand and spanking with the other. Elizabeth felt her partner’s pussy tighten from her actions, and decided on the spot that she would break her before she releases.

Elizabeth began thrusting upwards in sync with Aigis’s bounces, increasing the pleasure felt by both women substantially. The intense pleasure the attendant was bringing to the the now-human girl’s breasts, ass, and pussy proved too much for her, as she began moaning louder and louder. Aigis began to shout “THIS BODY WAS MADE SOLELY TO PLEASURE YOU, ELIZABETH-SAN!!! FUCK ME AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!!!” Shortly after, Aigis orgasmed, revealing another specialty of her body. When she came, Aigis also began releasing milk from her breasts, quickly being swallowed by Elizabeth. After Aigis stopped releasing her milk, Elizabeth explained, “The other girls will start producing milk soon now that they are pregnant. However, I gave your body the ability to produce milk right off the bat. After all, that body was made solely to pleasure me.”

After the orgasm, Elizabeth fucked the former android for another minute before she felt a familiar pressure building in her cock. “Its time to fulfill your new purpose in life. Get pregnant, Aigis,” Elizabeth said seductively as she forced her cock into Aigis’s core. Shortly after this, the attendant began her release in newly-human girl’s pussy. Different from the other girls, Elizabeth expected Aigis to be able to fit her entire load of cum in her pussy. However, Elizabeth ended up releasing much more than she expected, likely due to all the pleasure she accumulated throughout fucking the four girls. However, this didn’t matter to Elizabeth, as it only further guaranteed the former android’s impregnation. Elizabeth pulled out of Aigis and shoved her dick in the girl’s mouth, releasing her excess cum down Aigis’s throat.

After this Elizabeth was the only one left awake, all the other girls having passed out due to the dickgirl’s intense fucking. However, the white haired goddess was still horny from the night’s events, and decided to do one more thing before going to sleep with her girls. Elizabeth began stroking her shaft before bending down and taking her long, hard cock into her mouth. Through sucking herself off, Elizabeth began to understand the intense pleasure she gave to the other girls. This culminated in the release of one final load, which Elizabeth’s divine mouth was able to swallow in its entirety without trouble.

As Elizabeth laid down for the night, she thought of her sister, Margaret. “It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other, maybe I’ll fuck her and knock her up too next time I see her,” Elizabeth thought to herself, bringing a smile to her face. For now though, her responsibilities would be to the girls she had impregnated that night. Since she broke all four of the SEES girls that night, transforming them into her cum-addicted sluts, Elizabeth would have to spend all day every day fucking the brains out of her girls, leaving them leaking from every hole. Once they would give birth to her children, she would waste no time impregnating them again. Of all the responsibilities she had in The Velvet Room, this one was by far her favorite. However, she didn’t know that Igor did not need these children, and that this was merely a way for him to reward her for her hard work over the past year. Though even if she found out, nothing would change. Elizabeth and her girls had already fallen too deeply in love to ever stop their arrangement.


	2. Elizabeth x Margaret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after breaking the girls from SEES, Elizabeth meets with her sister, Margaret. Elizabeth’s dreams of impregnating her sister finally come true.

Three years had passed since Elizabeth had claimed SEES as her own. Since she had broken them Elizabeth was constantly fucking her girls, making sure they were stuffed full of her fertile cum at all times. Elizabeth almost was content with her current life, but there was still one girl she lusted after that she did not have, her older sister Margaret. On the regular, she would masturbate thinking about her sister, often times even sucking her own dick to emulate the other goddess’s mouth. While her guests had long since finished their journeys, Margaret was just finishing her responsibilities now. After three years of waiting, Elizabeth was finally reunited with the object of her lust.

The two sisters caught up in a space similar to the limousine Margaret had grown accustomed to over the past two years, only it was slightly more spacious on the inside. In addition to this, Igor and Marie were both absent from this recreation, leaving the sisters to converse in private. Throughout their conversation, Elizabeth found it difficult not to be distracted by her sister’s perfect form. Margaret’s breasts matched Elizabeth in size, and her ass was even larger than her younger sister’s. On top of this, the older sister was slightly taller and skinnier, accentuating her perfect curves even more.

“I’ve grown much stronger since we last saw each other,” Elizabeth told her sister, “Care to have a wager? Let’s have a battle, same rules as usual, and the loser has to fulfill one request of the winner.” “I hope you remember that you haven’t beaten me in combat before, sister,” Margaret responded, “I guess this is you playful side showing again. Very well, this will be an enjoyable way to show each other how much we’ve grown through assisting our guests. Just to warn you though, if there are stakes involved, I won’t hold anything back.” “Just the way I want it,” Elizabeth replied, thinking about her reward if she would be able to win.

The velvet siblings stepped outside the limousine into the empty expanse of fog, a suitable arena for their duel. Once their fight began, the two summoned persona after persona, furiously countering each other’s attacks. Fire, ice, wind, and lighting flashed through the fog, with both siblings growing weaker from every attack. After some time had passed, both sisters were rendered exhausted. However, Margaret had a slight advantage over her younger sister, and it appeared that she would take the win.

“Ready to surrender, Elizabeth. I told you that you still were not strong enough to defeat me,” Margaret told her sister. In this moment, Elizabeth thought about the longing she’s had for the past three years, and how she just needed a little more power to achieve her goal. Elizabeth, fueled by her determination, brought forth the power for one final attack, summoning Thanatos and casting the powerful Megidolaon. With that attack, Elizabeth had defeated her sister for the first time ever, and had won the bet. The power of her final attack had knocked her sister unconscious, and rendered her extremely tired. Elizabeth picked up her sister, carried her back into the limousine, and laid her on the seat before passing out herself.

Elizabeth awoke to her sister watching over her, and questioned, “How long have I been asleep?” Margaret responded, “A few hours. Congratulations on finally defeating me. Do you have any plans for your reward?” Elizabeth sat up, fully energized from her sleep, and her thoughts went back to her plan. “Oh yes I do,” Elizabeth said seductively as she gazed on the body that will soon be hers. “I want your body, let me make love to you right here right now.”

Margaret’s face turned beet red at her sister’s announcement. “You must be joking, this is your strange sense of humor showing itself again, isn’t it,” Margaret replied. “No it isn’t,” Elizabeth corrected, “I haven’t stopped thinking about how much I want to fuck you for the past three years, and today my fantasies finally become reality.” Margaret looked like a deer in headlights hearing her sister’s confession. After a short silence, Margaret finally said, “Very well, you won our wager fair and square. You may have the reward you’ve longed for. Use my body however you want.”

This confirmation was all that Elizabeth needed. The younger sister quickly began discarding her clothes, and instructed her older sibling to do the same. Elizabeth’s massive cock was finally exposed to the air and her sister, and it began growing to new lengths. “A goddess worthy of calling herself my sister should be able to take three feet without an issue, don’t you agree,” Elizabeth toyed with her sister. Margaret nodded as her now fully naked form came into Elizabeth’s view, only increasing the younger sister’s lust. “Start with your mouth,” Elizabeth commanded as she sat down on the seat. Margaret began kneeling on the floor of the limousine, getting into position to begin her blowjob.

Margaret wrapped her lips around the firm cock’s head, taking her sister into her mouth. “Aaahhhh...” Elizabeth moaned sexually. This blowjob brought Elizabeth far more pleasure than the ones she’s been giving herself the past three years, and the drastic difference between the two experiences was far greater than Elizabeth anticipated. “Use your breasts... titfuck me!” Elizabeth let out in between moans. Margaret obey yet again, and wrapped her massive breasts around her younger sister’s shaft. The warmth of the older sibling’s divine valley proved too much for the younger attendant, and her moans became louder and more uncontrollable.

As the euphoria took hold, a few final thoughts began to surface in Elizabeth’s mind. “Even the past three years of constant sex didn’t prepare me for this. Margaret’s maintaining control while I’m losing it. I cannot afford to let this happen. I won’t be successful until I impregnate her, assuring my dominance and claiming her as mine.” Elizabeth’s resolve from their earlier battle kicked in again, and Elizabeth placed her hands on the back of her sister’s head before pushing her cock deeper. A whole foot of meat was now inside of Margaret, reaching well past her mouth and down her throat. Elizabeth felt a familiar feeling from her sister, one she had learned to recognize from her years other girls, and could tell Margaret’s composure was beginning to break down.

Margaret’s breasts began to move faster against her shaft, and Elizabeth knew she couldn’t hold on much longer. For her last few moments before releasing, Elizabeth stood up from her seated position and began thrusting into her sister. The throatfuck the younger attendant gave to her sister pushed the older sibling over the edge. There was no going back, Margaret needed her sister’s load down her throat, and she needed it now. Lucky for her, her sister’s dick complied with her wishes, and sheathed itself as deep in her as it could before releasing.

As Elizabeth approached her income release, she began screaming, “OH YES! OH YES! I’M GOING TO CUM! I’M CUMMING, SISTER!!!” Nobody had ever brought Elizabeth to scream during sex before, a testament to both her sister’s skill and her own immeasurable lust. In tandem with her final thrust, the white haired girl began releasing in her platinum-blonde sister, depositing her molten cum directly into her sister’s throat. Having now pushed two feet of her member into the taller girl’s throat, the load reached her stomach with ease. Elizabeth and Margaret maintained their position for over five minutes before the torrent of cum began to cease. While it backed her up to her mouth, the senior attendant did not let even a single drop escape her lips.

Once this was over, Elizabeth pulled out and sat back in her seat before explaining, “That load was a bit larger than I was expecting, it must be because I didn’t get to release at all yesterday.” Her thoughts briefly wandered back to her girls who she hadn’t seen in over a day. She wondered how the girls were surviving without her around to fuck them. However, she also remembered how fixated on each other Mitsuru and Yukari get, so she was sure the girls would be fine without her for a little while. Either way, they would be getting fucked a lot more when Elizabeth returned to make up for the time lost.

Elizabeth was brought back to reality when her sister crawled up onto the seat next to her and began kissing her. With all of her focus returning to the other yellow-eyed babe, she began to steal some of her own cum from her sister’s mouth. Elizabeth knew just how addicting her semen could be, but this was amplified tenfold by its presence in Margaret’s mouth. The two made out sloppily for awhile, until all of Elizabeth’s cum had been swallowed by the two. Backing away from each other’s lips, the two pairs of yellow eyes locked onto one another, communicating an emotion neither of them anticipated, but both of them loved. The gaze between them was not one between sister, nor was it between master and servant. It was a gaze between two equal lovers.

Elizabeth forgot all about her sister’s body in that moment, and pulled her back in for a tender kiss. This second make out session was not characterized by lust, but by love. Divine tongues collided and danced around each other, sharing a feeling that could be conveyed no other way. After more than a half hour of their intimate kissing, the sisters separated. “I love you more than I could have ever realized, dear sister,” Elizabeth confessed. “I love you too Elizabeth, now let’s continue with your reward,” Margaret replied as she stood up and bent over the table in the center of the room.

Elizabeth’s thoughts returned to lust, but were now accompanied by a desire to please her sister, not just herself. Elizabeth began slapping her oversized dick against her sister’s ass as she said, “I am going to make you feel pleasure the likes of which you have never felt before.” “I can’t wait,” the older attendant replied as she felt the massive cock push inside her ass. Elizabeth faced new levels of tightness while giving her sister anal, partially due to Margaret’s tightness, and partially due to her own increased size. Nevertheless, the white haired beauty managed to squeeze her whole shaft in, right down to the base.

Margaret’s eyes began to water, feeling her beloved sister’s cock exploring her uncharted depths. The intense ecstasy she was in made it impossible to hold back her moans, only further fueling her dominant sister’s lust. Elizabeth only held back her own moans by bending over her sister and latching onto her neck, giving the older sibling a combination of kisses and bites. These also brought Margaret closer to her breaking point, causing her to begin shouting, “FUCK MY ASS! PLEASE FUCK MY ASS HARDER! SISTER!!!” So her sister did just that, increasing her speed drastically, satisfying Margaret’s wishes, and bringing herself closer to her second load.

Once Margaret felt the pulsing of the giant cock inside her, she already knew what was coming. However, this didn’t stop the pair from screaming,  
“CUM INSIDE ME ELIZABETH!!!”  
“I’M ABOUT TO CUM INSIDE YOU, SISTER!!!”  
“FILL MY ASS WIFH YOUR CUM, ELIZABETH!!!”  
“IT’S COMING! TAKE MY LOAD, SISTER!!!”  
The pair of sisters orgasmed simultaneously; Margaret’s juices drenched her pussy, and Elizabeth’s explosion painted her sister’s insides white. Unlike her mouth, Margaret’s ass was unable to take her sister’s entire load, so Elizabeth made a selfish decision and finished it off herself. The younger sibling removed her dick from her senior and quickly brought it to her own mouth before swallowing the head. Margaret turned around and all she could do was watch as her sister took the remainder of the cum for herself. Elizabeth even proceeded to titfuck herself, milking every last drop of cum from her imposing erection.

Once her second load had subsided, Elizabeth wagged her finger at the platinum-blonde beauty below her, signaling her to come closer. Margaret understood her sister’s hint, as she raised herself to her little sister’s lips and pushed her tongue inside. Unlike before, the older sibling would be stealing Elizabeth’s cum this time, an experience she was glad she had the opportunity to partake in. Tongues explored every inch of their counterpart’s mouth before separating, leaving a trail of cum and saliva connecting the two. Both sisters then swallowed signaling the end of their second round of sex.

Without direction, Margaret laid back on the limousine’s seat, giving Elizabeth a great view of her beautiful face and breasts. She then said, “Thank you Elizabeth, I’ve discovered feelings for you today that I never could have imagined I’d have.” “I feel the same about you, dear sister,” Elizabeth replied. Then Margaret made a request of her sister, one Elizabeth hadn’t expected, but made her happier than she have anticipated. “Elizabeth, I love you more than I could ever communicate with words, so let me communicate with my body. Fuck me, Elizabeth, and release all of your cum inside my pussy. I NEED you to give me your child, Elizabeth. Please impregnate me!”

When Elizabeth heard her sister’s confession, her dick instantly grew another 6 inches, indicating to Margaret that what she said was perfect. “I’ve wanted you to bear my children for the past three years, sister, but I never thought you would be the one to ask first. Of course I’ll get you pregnant, sister, but it won’t just be with one child. We’re going to keep on mating until I’m satisfied.” Margaret gave her lover a smile of approval before spreading her legs, granting Elizabeth access to the hole she longed for over the past three years. “Well, what are you waiting for, my love?” Margaret questioned, “My pussy is yours.”

With immense speed, Elizabeth rushed to her sister’s entrance. Grabbing her legs, the younger sibling slammed all 42 inches of rock hard meat inside the senior attendant. With only one thrust, the white haired babe pushed through her lover’s cervix shearing her massive cock inside her partner’s womb. The caused Margaret lock her legs around her sister’s waist, followed closely thereafter by the loudest scream of their entire love making session. If they were not fucking in The Velvet Room, somebody surely would have heard her, and probably called the police. However, they were all alone. Only the two of them were there to enjoy each other in whatever ways they could imagine.

While in the throes of passion, the two siblings leaned together, once again locking lips. While the pair of sisters passionately made out, the junior’s hands moved to the senior’s ass, preparing to make her pounding of her sister’s pussy even more intense. Without warning, Elizabeth lifted her sister into the air and began thrusting upwards. Margaret responded by wrapping her arms around her sister’s neck, giving her balance and pulling her deeper into their kiss. While Elizabeth was thrusting upwards into her sister’s snatch, Margaret decided to assist her by beginning to bounce. This assistance gave Elizabeth’s thrusts even more power, making each thrust enough to bring Margaret to orgasm.

In her intense euphoria, Margaret employed one more tactic to enhance her sister’s pleasure, erotic dialogue. While the siblings did not separate their lips very far, they would occasionally have an opportunity for a few words before being pulled back in.  
“OH YEAH, ELIZ”-*kiss*-“FUCK ME!”-*kiss*-“POUND MY PUSSY”-*kiss*-“WITH YOUR”-*kiss*-“MASSIVE DICK!!! *kiss*  
“SISTER”-*kiss*-“THERE IS NOWHERE ELSE”-*kiss*-“MY COCK BELONGS MORE”-*kiss*-“THAN IN YOUR PUSSY!!!” *kiss*  
“YES!”-*kiss*-“MY PUSSY”-*kiss*-“WAS MADE”-*kiss*-“FOR YOU TO USE!!!”  
“FUCK YES!!!”-*kiss*-“I CAN’T WAIT”-*kiss*-“UNTIL YOU’RE SWOLLEN”-*kiss*-“WITH MY CHILD”-*kiss*-“SISTER!!!” *kiss*  
“FUCK YOUR BABIES”-*kiss*-“INTO ME!!! ONE”-*kiss*-“IS NOT ENOUGH!!!”-*kiss*-“GIVE ME TWINS”-*kiss*-“OR TRIPLETS”-*kiss*-“ELIZABETH!!!”  
“I WON’T STOP”-*kiss*-“UNTIL YOU HAVE BIRTHED”-*kiss*-“OVER A DOZEN OF THEM!!!” *kiss*  
“I’LL BEAR THOUSANDS OF THEM!!!”-*kiss*-“YOU CAN KEEP IMPREGNATING ME”-*kiss*-“FOR THE REST OF TIME!!!” *kiss*  
“IT’S A PROMISE”-*kiss*-“BETWEEN SISTERS”-*kiss*-“AND LOVERS THEN!!!” *extended kiss*

The velvet siblings then broke away from their rapid kisses to focus on the core of their love making. Elizabeth increased her thrusting speed even further, and Margaret sped up her bounces to match her sister’s new speed. This speed increase also caused Margaret’s orgasms to increase in frequency and severity. In response, her pussy tightened around the younger sibling’s cock, attempting to milk the cum out of it. This was successful, as not long after, Elizabeth felt the load she had been waiting three years to release approaching, and resumed their dialog.

“I CAN FEEL MY LOAD COMING, I’M ABOUT TO CUM INSIDE YOUR WOMB!!! ARE YOU READY TO GET KNOCKED UP BY YOUR LITTLE SISTER!!!”  
“YES, ELIZABETH, PLEASE KNOCK ME UP!!! MY BODY EXISTS FOR YOU TO IMPREGNATE!!! USE ME HOW I WAS MEANT TO BE USED, SISTER!!!”  
“YOU’RE SUCH A SLUT, SISTER! NOW THAT I’VE FUCKED YOU, YOU COULD NEVER GO BACK TO LIFE WITHOUT MY DICK!”  
“AND I’D NEVER WANT TO!!! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO EVER BE WITHOUT YOU AGAIN!”  
“YOU’RE THE BEST, SISTER! NOW GET PREGNANT!!!”  
“KNOCK YOUR SISTER UP!!!”  
“GET PREGNANT, SISTER!!!”  
“IMPREGNATE YOUR OLDER SISTER!!!”  
“GET PREGNANT, SISTER!!!”  
“FERTILIZE ME, SISTER!!!”

“AAAAHHHHHH!!!” Both sisters moaned in harmony as Elizabeth began her fertile release. The enormous load, the largest Elizabeth had ever release, filled her sister’s womb to capacity in a matter of seconds and the rest of her pussy was filled not much longer after. With this, Margaret knew her request had been granted, and Elizabeth knew her goal of impregnating her sister had been achieved. However, the sex had still yet to conclude. Feeling her sister’s pussy approaching its maximum capacity, Elizabeth returned the pair to the limousine seat, having her sister release her arms and legs that were wrapped around her. Once Margaret was full, Elizabeth performed one of her favorite methods of release. She removed her still releasing cock from her sister and pointed it skyward, shooting her cum into the air like a fountain to be rained down upon the siblings.

Her release wasn’t close to over yet, as Margaret and Elizabeth had the same idea on how to milk the most pleasure possible from the erupting dick. The pair of sisters flanked the younger’s cock from both sides with their massive breasts, and started a double titfuck, all while Elizabeth’s release rained down upon them. The two also began kissing the cock’s still releasing head, occasionally spraying themselves in the face with the release. This didn’t stop the sisters from eventually making out over the releasing cock, consummating their love in a shower of cum. After over ten minutes of continuous release, the flow of cum, as well as the titfuck ceased.

While Elizabeth’s release may have ceased, the frantic kissing between the two did not. For over an hour after, the siblings made out, licked each other’s bodies all over, and cleaned up the cum with only their tongues. While licking her freshly impregnated sister’s breasts, Elizabeth even got her first taste of her lover’s milk, which she immediately shared with her sister. Even after their bodies were clean, Elizabeth moved down to Margaret’s flooded pussy, still stuffed full with her impregnating load. She licked Margaret’s nether regions for a few minutes quickly becoming addicted to the cocktail of her cum, Margaret’s juices, and some leftover milk from earlier. After swallowing a copious amount, the younger attendant returned above to share it with her lover.

With that, the lovemaking between sisters had ended. With Elizabeth exhausted and her sister successfully pregnant, they began to discuss their plans going forward. “While of course you will always be my priority and my one true lover, I have a few girls I brought into The Velvet Room that I think you may enjoy. I can already see it now, Mitsuru, Yukari, Fuuka, and Aigis all screaming as we penetrate them with both of our massive dicks. Maybe I’ll even let you fuck and impregnate me every once in awhile, sister,” Elizabeth explained. “I prefer the pleasure of receiving more than giving, but I’ll use my cock if you want me to,” Margaret responded. “You just need to use it more,” said Elizabeth, “then you’ll start to understand the immense pleasure it can bring you.” “That’s true,” Margaret replied, “though speaking of other girls, I know quite a few you may be interested in adding to your harem.” Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at her sister’s surprising reveal. “Tell me more, sister...”


	3. Velvet Siblings x Marie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Velvet Siblings begin their plan to break the girls of Inaba, starting with Marie. After “convincing” Marie to join them, the sisters continue having fun with each other.

The day after Elizabeth and her sister had their loving encounter in The Velvet Room, they began putting their plan to expand their now shared harem into action. This plan would lead them to Marie, a former resident of The Velvet Room now serving as a land goddess watching over Inaba. Margaret, having known the girl from their work together in the past, arranged a meeting between the three in the limousine-based room where she had recently been impregnated. Once the girls met, Elizabeth laid her eyes on Marie for the first time. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a red checkered skirt, and a blue hat, her standard attire when in The Velvet Room. Her shirt fit her form tightly, exposing every curve of Marie’s ample breasts, and her short skirt barely contained the goddess’s enormous rear.

“So what do you need?” Marie questioned Margaret. “This is my sister, Elizabeth,” Margaret introduced, “the two of us require your assistance with a certain problem we’re facing.” “What’s up?” Marie asked. Elizabeth replied seductively, “You see, my sister and I are looking for some attractive young women to to fuck, and I believe you fit our requirements.” “WHAT!?” Marie yelled as she felt her former partner grab her from behind, restraining her and forcing her to her knees.

“What do you two think your do”- Marie began saying before being interrupted by the sight of Elizabeth removing her dress, revealing a massive two foot long cock. “You shouldn’t try to resist Marie,” Margaret explained while releasing the girl and standing up, “You know you couldn’t handle even one of us in a fight, let alone the two of us together.” Margaret then took her place next to her younger sister, her coat also dropping to reveal an equally thick 18 inch dick. “Now, Marie, start sucking,” Elizabeth ordered the black haired goddess. “I can’t, doing that would mean betraying him,” Marie retorted. “Forget about him,” Elizabeth responded, “you belong to us now.”

Marie, looking up at the two imposing cocks, felt disgusted with the events transpiring. However, looking at the perfectly shaped penises again, they possessed a strange allure Marie did not want or understand. However, this allure brought out her primal instincts, and after a few seconds she began reflexively licking the two cock’s heads. “She changed her mind quickly, didn’t she sister?” Elizabeth posited. “I am not surprised,” Margaret responded, “I’m used to seeing her undergo quick changes like this.”

As the teenaged-looking goddess continued licking the sisters’ cocks, the two could tell she was becoming more comfortable with her new duties. She began licking the two shafts up and down, coating both dicks in a thin layer of her saliva. Eventually, Marie took Margaret’s head into her mouth and began sucking, causing the sensitive older sister to begin moaning. Meanwhile, she satisfied the younger sibling with a handjob, preventing her from getting lonely. The two continued in this position for a while, both sisters receiving pleasure from their new servant. However, Elizabeth eventually grew bored and backed away from Marie’s hand. Marie put all of her focus into the blowjob and paid no attention to what Elizabeth was doing.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth walked around the kneeling girl and took her position behind her. She checked under the girl’s short skirt, revealing an absence of undergarments. Elizabeth lined up her massive dick with Marie’s ass, saying, “Naughty girl,” before plunging herself inside. This thrust caused a chain reaction among the three, the surprise of the infiltration causing Marie to shove Margaret’s cock deeper in her mouth and throat. When Margaret felt her sensitive cock slide into Marie’s throat, she lost control and began ejaculating. This release lasted for over a minute, with Margaret painting the young girl’s insides white with her essence.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Elizabeth teased her sister, not stopping her thrusts into Marie’s ass, “You shouldn’t cum so fast though, you need to savor the buildup before your release.” Once the cum stopped flowing from Margaret’s dick, she removed it from Marie’s mouth and responded, “You are correct, Elizabeth. However, I still have not fully adjusted to this cock.” “I know,” Elizabeth replied, lifting Marie off the ground and presenting her pussy to Margaret, “I think it is time for you to find out just how fertile this land goddess truly is.” “A wonderful suggestion, Elizabeth,” Margaret responded, lining her large cock up with the girl’s pussy.

Marie was still on cloud nine from Margaret’s release and Elizabeth’s pounding, and was unable to process the events going on around her. However, just before Margaret thrust inside of her, the senior attendant was stopped by her sister. “Sister, before you enter her, you should increase the size of your cock. The experience is far more pleasurable that way.” At her sister’s request, Margaret’s cock increased in length, reaching two feet to match her sister. Shortly after, Marie felt the freshly enhanced dick plow through her, reaching her innermost depths.

Margaret’s dick entering the girl’s tight snatch snapped Marie back to reality, bringing forth a different Marie than the one that had entered The Velvet Room earlier that day. “YES, FUCK ME!!!” Marie began to shout, wrapping her legs around the older attendant’s waist. These actions revealed to the pair of sisters the intense euphoria Marie was facing. “I knew this girl would fall for us eventually,” Elizabeth commented, “After all, no woman could resist the two of us.” Margaret nodded her head in agreement as she began thrusting, quickly syncing her movements with those of her sister.

Since Marie was being held up by the sisters’ cocks and Elizabeth’s hands, Margaret’s were free to tear off the black-haired goddess’s clothes. With ease, Margaret ripped through her tight shirt and skirt, leaving the girl in only her sleeves, socks, and hat. With her top gone, Marie now felt the older sibling’s breasts press against her own, as well as the younger’s against her back. She was sandwiched between the two busty siblings, forced to take their twin cocks in her front and back holes, and she loved every second of it. “MORE!!! FUCK ME MORE!!! I LOVE IT!!!” the broken goddess proudly announced to her new owners.

“I’m getting close, sister. Are you?” Elizabeth asked. “Yes, let’s cum inside her together, in sync.” Margaret responded. “Great idea sister, that’s a fitting way to fertilize a land goddess.” Elizabeth said. Margaret overheard the dialog between the two and added to her shouts, “THAT’S RIGHT!!! I’M YOUR PERSONAL GODDESS OF FERTILITY, MARGARET!!! I EXIST FOR YOU TO FERTILIZE!!! MAKE ME BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!!!” “Good girl,” Margaret replied, “But don’t forget about your other owner. Once you give birth to my child, it will be her turn to impregnate you.” “OF COURSE!!!” Marie responded, “PLEASE FERTILIZE MY ASS TOO, ELIZABETH!!!” “She has become quite the desperate whore,” Elizabeth observed,” “Now let’s give her what she wants, sister.”

With that, the twin cocks both sheathed themselves as deep in Marie as they could before starting their copious release. Both sisters emptied their fertile loads inside their respective holes, filling her completely and fertilizing her eggs. Margaret’s child had been conceived, and with that she finally achieved a full understanding of the pleasure her dick could cause, both to herself and others. Simultaneously, both of Marie’s holes reached their storage capacity causing the sisters to pull out and drop her to the floor. They then finished their release on the future mother’s face and breasts, marking her as their plaything.

Once their release was complete, the sisters looked down at their handiwork while basking in the afterglow of their sex. “I now understand the pleasure that you can feel with this cock. I can hardly wait to use it again,” Margaret told her sister. “And I now understand just how attractive the girls you told me about really are, and how much fun sex is with you by my side, sister. I can hardly wait to fuck, break, and impregnate the others,” Elizabeth told her sister in response. “I agree, but it seems that may have to wait. It doesn’t look like Marie will be ready to help us with the next step for quite some time.” Margaret informed. “I realize, but I’m still horny,” Elizabeth told her sister seductively, “Do you want some more experience with your cock, you are free to use my pussy if you want.”

“I would love to,” Margaret told her sister before pulling her into a kiss, getting ready to continue their affair from yesterday. The two made out for awhile, their cocks both growing as they became more infatuated with each other. Soon their dicks both exceeded three feet in length, and Elizabeth leaned against the wall of the limousine before raising her leg, pointing her own dick towards the ceiling and exposing her wet pussy to her sister. Without hesitating, Margaret lined her three foot monster up with her sister’s pussy and entered, causing both siblings to resume their wild screaming from the previous day.

“OH YES!!! YOUR COCK IS DESTROYING MY PUSSY!!! POUND ME MORE!!!”  
“THIS IS A HUNDRED TIMES BETTER THAN MARIE!!! I NEVER WANT TO STOP FUCKING YOU!!!”  
“PUSH IT IN DEEPER!!! MESS MY INSIDES UP!!!”  
“YOUR PUSSY IS PERFECT!!! I DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN LAST!!!”  
“THEN RELEASE WHENEVER YOU ARE READY!!! STUFF ME FULL OF YOUR SEED!!!”  
“YOU IMPREGNATED ME WITH YOUR CHILD ALREADY!!! ITS TIME THAT I IMPREGNATE YOU AS WELL!!! LET’S GIVE OUR CHILD A SIBLING!!!”  
“YES SISTER!!! KNOCK ME UP!!! INSEMINATE YOUR LITTLE SISTER!!!”  
“I WILL, ELIZABETH!!! TAKE MY BABY!!! GET PREGNANT WITH MY BABY!!!”

“YES!!!” The sisters screamed in sync as they both began to release. When the two of them watched Elizabeth’s cock erupt, they remembered their moment from yesterday and started a double titfuck. Meanwhile, Margaret’s dick was still inside her sister’s womb, letting out as much thick cum as she could. After the first minute, the sisters could tell that Elizabeth’s pussy was completely filled. Despite this, Margaret remained inside and continued her release, filling her sister past her maximum capacity and stretching her insides.

It took ten minutes for their loads to complete, and by the end the sisters were completely covered in Elizabeth’s cum. Furthermore, Margaret had inflated her beautiful sister with her own cum, giving her the appearance of being nine months pregnant. Despite the swelling being from Margaret’s load, however, the child inside her was real. Margaret had successfully impregnated her sister in the same way she was impregnated just 24 hours earlier. This intense released proved too much for the sisters, neither having very much experience with the areas they had just pleasured. “Ah... I can feel your semen inside me, sister. I believe this quantity will be sufficient to get me pregnant.” Elizabeth said before passing out. Margaret had no time to respond before passing out herself, her three foot cock still inside her younger sister and smiles on both their faces.


	4. Velvet Siblings x Investigation Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with their plan, Elizabeth and Margaret meet up with the girls from the Investigation Team. They proceed to break them with some hot springs sex.

Now that the sisters had broken Marie, they could move on to phase two of their plan. Another day came and went before the siblings had Marie assemble the four girls from the Investigation Team. Since the girls had become friends with Marie over the course of the last year, this was preferable to gathering them themselves. Marie told the girls that Margaret’s sister, Elizabeth, was visiting Inaba, and asked them if they could show her around and give her the full Inaba experience. The girls accepted, and all decided to stay at the Amagi Inn the night she arrived to give her somewhat of a welcoming party. Little did they know that the Velvet Room attendants had plans of their own.

The sisters arrived at the inn after it had already gotten dark, hopefully making her job even easier. After the Inn’s attendant, Yukiko, got the sisters set up in their room, she informed the pair that she would keep the hot springs open late for them to enjoy, a perfect place for the sisters to enact their plan. Not long after, the siblings went down to the hot springs, followed shortly by Yukiko herself. With this, all four girls of the Investigation Team were together and alone with Elizabeth and Margaret, meaning they could move to the next phase of their plan whenever they was ready. However, the sisters were in no rush, and decided to socialize with the nude girls in the spring for awhile before proceeding.

“Ah... These hot springs feel divine,” Elizabeth praised. “They’re the pride and joy of Inaba. It’s the biggest thing of note in this town aside from the grilled steak,” Chie informed. “By the way, where is Marie?” Naoto questioned the attendants. “She has a few other responsibilities she needed to take care of, she will hopefully be joining us tomorrow.” Margaret answered. In reality, Marie was sent to Elizabeth’s personal space in The Velvet Room to get to know her new harem siblings from SEES. “I can only think of one thing I that feels better than these hot springs,” Elizabeth commented. “What is it?” Rise excitingly asked.

“I’ll show you,” Elizabeth replied as she summoned the persona Nebiros and cast a powerful charm spell on the four girls, bringing them under her control. “Step two complete,” Margaret commented, “now let’s take them back to the Velvet Room so we can begin.” “Good idea,” replied Elizabeth, “but let’s make a space similar to these hot springs to claim this group, I quite enjoy it here.” “An excellent idea, Elizabeth,” Margaret said as the group prepared to travel to The Velvet Room. It wasn’t long until all four of them had reached a replica of the Inn’s springs created in The Velvet Room, allowing them more privacy during the acts that would follow.

“It’s time to give you girls orders,” Elizabeth began, “First, you must refer to the two of us as Elizabeth-sama and Margaret-sama.” “Yes, Elizabeth-sama, Margaret-sama!” the quartet replied obediently. “Good,” Elizabeth said, “Second, you all now exist only to satisfy our sexual desires. You will give every part of your bodies to us if and when we request you to.” “Yes, Elizabeth-sama, Margaret-sama!” the girls replied again. “Then let us begin,” Margaret said. Following this, both sisters stood up, bringing the water to about knee height, before they began to grow their dicks again. The pair of cocks reached two feet in length before they stopped growing, and were already rock hard and standing to attention.

“I’ll take the friend pair, Elizabeth. You can have the idol and the detective,” Margaret claimed. “That’s perfect, sister. Now start sucking our dicks.” Elizabeth commanded. Following their orders, Yukiko and Chie crawled over to Margaret’s cock and wrapped their mouths around it, flanking the head and shaft from both sides. On the other hand, Rise lunged forward eagerly and took Elizabeth’s large cock straight into her mouth swallowing the head in one gulp. Joining her, Naoto ran her tongue up and down the shaft, licking every inch of her owner’s cock. “This idol girl is crazy,” Elizabeth commented, “I knew that she would be the most interesting of the bunch.”

Elizabeth had seen Rise on TV from time to time when she left The Velvet Room, and had always taken note of the young idol’s amazing figure. Her tits matched Yukari’s in size, and with an ass surpassing even that of Fuuka, Elizabeth knew she would have to claim that girl someday. And today she did, accompanied by her equally impressive detective friend. Naoto boasted an equally impressive body, with tits matching Mitsuru’s in size and ass just below Aigis’s, she was a worthy specimen in her own right. Once Elizabeth had impregnated the idol, the detective was next on her priority list.

Over on Margaret’s side, she also had a fairly impressive pair of babes. The two friends had fairly similar sizes, with Chie being just slightly larger in both the breast and rear departments. On top of this, Margaret was aware of the schoolgirl’s obsession with meat, one her own meat would be satiating for now on. Yukiko on the other hand, while possessing slightly smaller assets, had her own appeal. She was a bit taller and skinnier than her fit friend, and her face was just gorgeous. The only thing Margaret could imagine making her face look more attractive would be painting it with her cum. The Innkeeper also had significantly more skill at sucking dick, as surprising trait considering she had no experience in the area.

Due to the pleasure they felt from their respective blowjobs, both sisters felt their twin dicks approaching release. Just before, the meat hungry Chie took Margaret’s head into her mouth, stealing the incoming release for herself. Meanwhile, Rise increased the speed in which her head was bobbing on her master’s cock, attempting to milk it for the impending ejaculation. In sync, both girls began their release into their respective girl’s mouth, the other licking their cock up and down to increase the pleasure they felt. After a minute of release, both girls finished receiving their load and separated their mouths from the cock, leaving behind a trail of saliva and semen. Both Yukiko and Naoto, desperate for cum, invaded their partner’s mouth to steal some of the release.

After they had finished their exchange, Margaret had her pair leave the water and lay down on the stone floor next to the spring, Chie above Yukiko. Margaret then thrust her two foot mast inside of Yukiko, tearing through her virginity. Yukiko opened her mouth to scream, but was interrupted by her best friend lovingly invading her mouth. Down in the springs, Elizabeth had sat back against the stone wall, bringing the water up past her waist. However, her two foot length could still be seen emerging proudly from the spring, allowing Rise to line her virgin pussy up and push herself down on it. Rise was now bouncing up and down in her new owner’s lap, assisted by Elizabeth’s own upward thrusts. The icing on the cake was Rise’s tits, as from this position, Elizabeth had front row seats to watch the idol’s massive breasts bounce. This left Naoto all alone on the sidelines, until Rise and Elizabeth felt something long enter the idol’s ass.

“Why this is a surprise, I didn’t realize one of you also possessed a cock,” Elizabeth said in surprise. Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, Naoto was hiding her own 15 inch cock below the surface of the water, which she had acquired from her shadow back when she first entered the TV World. This was respectable in its own right, but still nothing compared to the Velvet Siblings. “I’m a bit embarrassed about it,” Naoto explained, “But I can tell now, Elizabeth-sama, that I shouldn’t hide this from you.” “Good choice,” Elizabeth told her servant, “Put your asset to good use and help me pound your friend.”

“You have a good pair over there, sister,” Elizabeth yelled across the spring, “They remind me of two of my girls. I even impregnated them both in one load.” “Wonderful idea, Elizabeth. I think I might do the same,” Margaret said pulling out of Yukiko and forcing herself through Chie’s hymen. For the next ten minutes, Margaret continued to alternate thrusts between the best friends’ pussies, bringing her close to release. On the other side, Naoto had already released in Rise’s ass and pulled out, giving her a minute to rest before she received her own pounding. Meanwhile, Rise was screaming at the top of her lungs, professing her love for her master and her need for her cum. “FUCK ME! FUCK RISETTE! I’M YOUR PERSONAL IDOL, ELIZABETH-SAMA! SHOW THE WORLD WHO I BELONG TO! KNOCK UP YOUR RISETTE FOR ALL THE WORLD TO SEE!!!” While the idea of recording her and showing the world was appealing, Elizabeth decided against it. “Time to knock you up, Risette,” Elizabeth said before releasing inside.

The sisters once again let their loads out together. Margaret started her release in the raven-haired innkeeper, before pulling out and transferring her dick to Yukiko’s kung-fu loving friend. Similar to how her sister had done three years ago, Margaret impregnated the two best friends in one release, filling them both completely and causing them to pass out, Chie still atop Yukiko. Down in the springs, Elizabeth was releasing inside the copper-haired idol, fulfilling her wish to mother the attendant’s child. Once filled to capacity, Elizabeth pulled out of Risette and sprayed the idol’s face and breasts with her remaining cum, painting both her interior and exterior white. By the time Elizabeth was done, Rise was laying back in the water, passed out with the water around her turned white from the copious ejaculation.

Elizabeth’s eyes then went to the blue-haired futanari, who was sitting on the wall of the hot spring and spreading her legs for her master. Elizabeth took her position between the detective’s legs before thrusting inside, adding one more to her collection of virginities stolen. The bluenette recoiled from this, closing her eyes and leaning back against the stone floor beneath her, all the while moaning. Margaret took advantage of this, and surprised the detective by shoving her cock in her mouth. Margaret then entered a 69 position, sucking the detective’s cock while forcing her to take her own.

Watching the 69 below her made Elizabeth even more excited, and she increased the speed of her thrusts. Occasionally, Margaret would switch from sucking Naoto’s dick to licking her pussy, as well as her sister’s cock as it plunged inside. Whenever she did this, Elizabeth released a loud moan, reminding Margaret just how much her sister truly loved her. This continued for another five minutes, before Margaret switched to pleasuring Elizabeth instead. Margaret latched onto one of her sisters breasts with her mouth, sucking it and drinking her sister’s milk. Both girl’s were reminded of Elizabeth’s impregnation the day before, making them hornier and increasing their efforts at their respective duties. If Naoto didn’t have Margaret’s cock in her mouth, she would have screamed. Elizabeth’s mouth was soon occupied as well, as her sister separated from her breasts and pulled her into a milky kiss.

All three futas passed over their event horizons, and began their copious release. In seconds, Naoto felt her stomach and womb both get completely filled with cum from the Velvet Siblings while her own cock sprayed semen against the sisters’ tits. Once full, the sisters pulled out of their respective holes and initiated their signature finale, pointing their dicks in the air and showering the trio in cum, with what didn’t land on them flooding the hot spring. The teen detective was left complete, the best release of her life coming from her cock and her younger master’s hot, fertile cum inseminating her pussy. With that, Naoto felt satisfied as she drifted into unconsciousness, eager to continue when she would awaken.

The sisters licked each other clean of the three layered coating of cum covering them before returning to the semen-filled spring to bask in the afterglow of their conquest. “Now all we need to do is break them again once they wake up, then they will be committed to our harem and their new role as our servants,” Margaret told her sister. “There is no need,” Elizabeth corrected her sister, “The charm spell wore off before our second release, those girls have already become our loyal baby factories. With these five from Inaba, we should have enough girls to satisfy our urges for quite some time, I think. Once we get back, I think you deserve a turn impregnating the girls I obtained on my journey.” Margaret then pulled her sister in for another kiss, the two sharing an intimate moment in the cum flooded spring.


End file.
